White Whale
by ADI2DE
Summary: (SPOILER?) WARNING: This one-shot is based off of something mentioned in a promo for episode 6.01 (5.12). Brief synopsis: Andy catches a tiny fish. 100% McSwarek fluff.


**Welcome to "White Whale", a fluffy little McSwarek one-shot written to help get you through the more difficult episodes of season 6. Ideally, I'd like to post a fluffy one-shot immediately following every episode (so every Thursday night - or Wednesday night once it switches - right after the episode ends), but I still have other stories to update, so we'll see how that goes. That said, I'd love for some of you to join in my "cause" and write some fluffy McSwarek one-shots of your own and post them on Thursdays/Fridays (or Wednesdays/Thursdays when/if the date changes) to help make our bleeding McSwarek hearts hurt a little less after watching some of the gut-wrenching scenes we're in for this season. Personally, I think it will help make things a little more bearable. Oh, and don't forget to participate in the #RenewTheBlue / #RenewRookieBlue campaign, and help show the networks that we want that seventh season that we now know is entirely possible. And, I don't mean to preach, but as difficult as this season might be to watch, try to be positive and show the actors/writers that we still support them and appreciate what they do. After all, nobody will want to return to a negative work environment, so let's give them a positive one.**

 **Anyway, thanks for joining me. I hope you guys made it through episode 1 alright, and hopefully you enjoy this one-shot. Let me know what you think!**

 **Warning: This one-shot deals with something mentioned (but probably not shown) in a s6 scene. Some might consider it a spoiler if you haven't seen the episode yet, but others might not. Either way, consider yourself warned.**

* * *

 _This is the life,_ Sam thought as he took another sip of beer and leaned back in the chair, one arm folded behind his head. Warm day, cold drink, great view. Not to mention the relative silence amidst Andy's intermittent chattering. The thought had him biting down on the inside of his cheek in an attempt to keep a full-blown grin from completely taking over his face. He'd _actually_ come to Oliver's cabin... with her. "I've been thinking..."

Andy glanced over at him, eyebrow quirked. _Really, Sam?_ "Congratulations," she said out loud, lips twitching. _Can't believe he walked right into that one._

Reaching down, he picked up the closest towel and threw it at her before leaning back in the chair again and continuing. "Real funny, McNally, but I was thinking that maybe this whole wilderness thing isn't so bad after all." His gaze shifted from her tanned legs to her toned stomach, and finally to her face, not caring one iota that she'd caught him so blatantly staring. He never had, not even when they weren't together. Although, maybe he'd been a little more reserved back then, but even so, he'd never shied away from her when she busted him. Not once. And, truth be told, he loved how flustered it always seemed to make her... or rather, used to make her.

"We haven't even..." She trailed off, head snapping back toward the lake as an excited squeal escaped her. "Sam, I think I got one."

He remained silent, doubtful, but amused at the bizarre dance that Andy was now doing as she reeled in... well, whatever _it_ was... She was literally bouncing from foot to foot, an intense look of concentration chiseled into her facial features. "Is that supposed to help?" he teased, eyes sliding back down of their own accord.

Reeling aside, Andy's movements stilled. "Funny." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm, yet the corners of her lips were tweaking upward.

Knowing that she wasn't actually annoyed, he took another sip of beer, then closed his eyes, enjoying the slight breeze as it fought to keep his body from overheating. _I could get used to this_ , he thought with a small smile.

 _Smack._

Sam's eyes snapped open as his free hand automatically rose and swiped at his cheek, his face contorted in disgust. "What the hell was that?"

"Huh?" Andy said, eyes flicking over to him in confusion. Seeing the fishing line swinging with her very wet and slimy trophy – a symbol of her dedication and success – dangling on the end, her mouth fell open into an _O_ shape. _Oops_. She'd yanked a little too hard. Caused the line to go swinging. And, had clearly sent the fish flying right into Sam's face. "Uh..." A nervous smile touched her lips.

His eyes shot upward, sending her an accusatory stare as he squinted against the sun.

"My fish...?" Andy finally said, her voice so sweet and innocent sounding, yet her smile so full of guilt.

Sam's eyebrows rose, causing the wrinkles in his forehead to appear more prominent. "What?"

"You were fish slapped, Sam." She pointed to the end of the line, worrying her lower lip between her teeth as she waited for him to spot his attacker.

He squinted a little more. "Where is it?"

Grabbing the line this time, Andy brought it closer to his face. "See."

"That thing?" Sam stared at it for a moment before looking up at her as if she'd completely lost her mind.

"Yes, that thing."

A loud laugh escaped him, followed by another, soon causing his entire body to shake uncontrollably. "You call that a fish?"

She shot him a look. "I caught it, didn't I?"

Sam smirked. "Yeah, well, you also caught me. So, what are you trying to say, McNally… you calling me a fish too?"

"Nah, I'll just call you an easy catch," Andy replied, her lips curling upward.

Setting his beer bottle down, he slowly got to his feet and took a step toward her. "Easy, huh?"

"Hooked you right away, didn't I?" She nodded, more to herself than anything, before looking back at her fish. "But, this little guy… it took me hours to catch him."

"Him?" Sam said, eyebrow quirked. He took another step forward. "How do you know it's a male?"

"Because _he_ was being a pain in the as—" A yelp escaped her, cutting off her words as she fell forward, her feet no longer firmly planted on the dock as her arms flew out in front of her. A split second later, her entire body was submerged beneath the surface of the water. "You are so dead," Andy gasped when her head resurfaced and her eyes landed on the stupid grin on his face.

One hand cupping his right ear, he asked in a smooth, rather casual tone, "What was that, McNally?"

"Dead," she repeated, eyes narrowed. _I know you heard me, Swarek._

He threw both hands up in the air, feigning innocence. "Hey now, it wasn't me." He nodded toward the fishing rod that was still clutched in her left hand. "That tiny fish did it." This time his tone was a little more teasing.

Andy's eyes widened, and her mouth fell open in disbelief. _Sooooo dead._

"Yeah," Sam continued, struggling to hold back a grin upon seeing the look on her face. "Saw it with my own eyes, McNally. That little sucker has some real power. Pulled you right in."

Her teeth ground together as she stared up at him. "Don't you mean he just grew a hand and shoved me in?"

"Now you've got it," Sam said with a wink.

She rolled her eyes, teeth already starting to chatter. " _You_ gonna give me a hand now?"

Reaching out, Sam's fingers curled around her wrist, hoisting her back up onto the dock, and tugging her until her body was flush up against his. "I'll give you whatever you want." His voice was husky, causing a shiver to run up and down her spine.

"Whatever I want, huh?" She glanced at the empty hook on her fishing rod, then back at him. "I want..." Andy began, her lips hovering just an inch from his. She lingered a moment longer, her breath fanning out across his face, silently willing him to take the bait.

He did. Her close proximity had him starting to lean in, attempting to close the gap... to kiss her hard or soft. It didn't really matter which. He just wanted to feel her lips against his.

"...my fish back," Andy added before sticking her tongue out at him and turning back toward the lake, her body now shaking with silent laughter as she moved a little further along the dock.

Tongue darting to the inside of his cheek, Sam's hands shot out toward her. "Come on, McNally, it's not like you were gonna eat it."

"Four hours, Sam... _Four_." She took another step away, but he immediately took two toward her until they were close enough that his hands were able to comfortably settle on her hips.

"So you're gonna spend four more hours trying to catch another one? Gonna name it, take it home, make it your pet?" he teased.

"Not another one," Andy corrected. " _Him_."

Sam quirked an eyebrow. "Because there's only one fish for you?"

Lips curling upward, she turned around to face him again. "Maybe."

"And what about one man?"

"What about it?" Her tone made the question seem so innocent.

His eyes narrowed. _Two can play that game, McNally._

"Oh, that," she said, a sly smile plastered on her face. "Afraid of a canoe." She held up one finger. "Bears." She held up another one. "Fish." Rod still in hand, she awkwardly ticked off a third, her smile growing. "I'm not so sure I know what a man is."

He stared at her with wide eyes before a smirk slowly spread across his face. "Really?"

Biting back a wide smile, she let out a soft, "Uh huh."

"Okay," Sam said with a small nod. "Then, I'll show you."

"Well, you could try, but..." She bit down on her lower lip again as she turned them a little on the dock so that her body was closer to solid ground. "...only if you can catch me," she added as she took off toward the cabin, letting the fishing rod fall onto the dock.

"Stubborn," he muttered, toeing the rod before following her up the slope to the cabin, his considerably slower pace causing him to quickly lose sight of her. "You know, in the game of cat and mouse, the cat usually wins," he called out, eyes flicking left and right.

Silence.

"Where'd you go?" he whispered, straining to listen.

Nothing.

Letting out a loud breath, he climbed the front steps, smirking as a floorboard from somewhere within creaked, emitting an obnoxious groan. _Bingo. I've got you, Andy._ But, as he stepped further inside, there was no sign of her. No sound of her either, and for a woman with an obvious allergy to silence, that was unusual. "McNally?" Sam said, a frown creasing his forehead. His eyes landed on the other door, noting the slight movement that likely had little to do with the breeze. He called her name again.

No response.

Heart rate quickening, Sam stepped back outside. "McNally?" He knew she wouldn't go far. He just hadn't expected her to actually find a good hiding spot. Or to evade him so easily.

Nothing.

Two minutes passed, then five.

With the exception of his eyes, which now lazily scanned the area, he remained perfectly still at the bottom of the stairs, his feet firmly planted on the dirt. _She's gonna get bored. Then, she'll come. I just have to wait her out._

Another minute passed.

Sam turned so that his body was facing the cabin, letting his gaze settle on the wood as if it actually fascinated him. _Come on, McNally._ Crunch. Despite hearing movement, he remained still. _That's it._ _Three... Two... One..._

"You're not even trying," Andy whined, completely moving out from her hiding spot, hands on her hips and a small pout on her face.

Lips twitching, he turned to face her, his arms immediately seizing the opportunity to encircle her waist. _Predictable._ "Hooked."

"What?" she asked, face crumpled up in confusion.

"I caught you."

"You did not."

His eyes shot downward before moving back up to meet hers. "I'm holding you, aren't I?"

"Because you gave up."

He grinned. "It's called knowing the suspect, Andy. Using their weaknesses to lure them in. And when they least expect it, you catch them."

"Weakness? You didn't even do anything."

"Yeah, weakness," he confirmed.

She eyed him carefully. "So what's mine?"

"Me."

"You?" Andy let out a small laugh.

"You just can't stay away," Sam replied, leaning in a little closer. "You find me irresistible."

"I do, do I?" She silently cursed herself for how breathy her voice sounded in that moment.

"Definitely." He paused for a beat. "And I can prove it."

Her hands slid up his chest, taking their time as they moved along his muscles. "Tempting." And really, it was, but she wasn't ready to lose this game... _yet_. So, when he tried to kiss her again, she turned her face just a little, feigning indifference. "But I still have a fish to catch... _again_."

"I still don't think that qualifies as a fish," Sam pointed out, wondering how much longer it would be until she caved... just gave up the charade. Because, she would. He knew she would. It was just a matter of when. "It wasn't even as big as my palm."

"It was bigger than your fish," Andy replied, pausing for a brief moment before adding, "Oh wait, that's because you never caught one."

A small laugh escaped him. "That's where you're wrong."

One eyebrow shot upward. "Don't even—" Andy began, an argument already on the tip of her tongue.

Smirking, he released her. Knowing the abrupt movement had caught her off guard, he took advantage of it, wasting no time in bending down, picking her up, and gently tossing her over his shoulder. "You were saying...?"

"Sam?" Andy cried out. "Put me down."

"Not happening," he replied as he gave her butt a gentle slap and carried her up the cabin steps.

"Fine, okay, you caught me."

"I did," he agreed as he gently deposited her on the bed.

She watched as he climbed onto the mattress... on top of her, effectively trapping her beneath him. "But I'm not a fish," she weakly argued, anticipation over what she knew was coming nearly making her forget what they'd been bantering about in the first place. "So it doesn't count."

He grinned down at her. "Whales are practically fish, McNally."

A ridiculous laugh escaped her. "No, they aren't."

"They live in water." His right hand ran up her thigh before settling on her hip, teasing the skin between her shorts and cropped top. She'd somehow acquired a seemingly endless supply of those shirts, a fact he'd become particularly thankful for over the last week.

She quirked an eyebrow. "If I told you that dogs and bears were the same thing because they both walk on land, then you'd call me an idiot."

"Some dogs are practically the size of bears."

She rolled her eyes. "The point is, whales are mammals, which means most of them are warm-blooded. But, most fish are cold-blooded. Then, there's the way they swim and, well—"

"Did Epstein or Price tell you that?" Sam asked, knowing they'd proven to be quite the dorks when it came to their knowledge of random facts. Not that she wouldn't or shouldn't know it otherwise.

Her eyes widened. "Umm, noooooo."

Sam gave her a knowing look. _Liar._

"Maybe." She paused. "Okay, fine, yes. But does it matter? It's still true," Andy insisted.

Sam smirked. "It does matter." He leaned down and let his lips brush up against hers, cutting off any argument she might have. "Because you're mine... my whale…"

"Your whale?" she mumbled against his lips, not quite sure if she should be insulted or not. "Are you calling me—?"

"My white whale," he clarified, kissing her again as he pulled her into a sitting position, peeling the wet shirt off of her and tossing it onto the floor.

Her big brown eyes met his. "I thought Anton Hill was your white whale?"

"It's always been you," Sam said, his voice soft as his lips inched back toward hers. "Even smell like one now too…"

Andy swatted his arm. "I do not."

"The water, McNally," he said with a chuckle. "You smell like a fish."

"If I do, then it's your fault," she said, eyes narrowing.

"Told you already… the fish did it." His nose gently nudged hers. "That tiny…" Kiss. "…Miniscule…" Kiss. "…Little…" Kiss. "…Excuse for a fish."

"You think kissing me makes it okay to insult my fish?" Andy asked, squirming a little as his lips shifted to her neck.

"It did slap me," Sam said, continuing to trail kisses back up her neck and along her jaw until he found her mouth again.

Her lips curled upward. "I wonder what the others will say when they find out a fish beat you up."

"They'll probably have the same reaction when I tell them that you got dunked by that puny thing."

Drawing in a deep breath, Andy shook her head, struggling to ignore his fingers as they traced patterns on her stomach. But, just when she thought she had control, his mouth was there too, pressing hot kisses into her skin. In a final, desperate attempt to keep up her ruse, she choked out, "I'm still mad."

He responded by doubling his efforts. _Not for long._

Andy swallowed hard, squeezing her eyes shut, but the sensations he was making her feel in that moment only intensified. "You're the reason he got away." It sounded weak, even to her own ears.

"I'll make it up to you," he promised, finding her lips again and kissing her softly, slowly, ever so sweetly. When she kissed him back, he knew he had the hook, and was tugging on the line. And, as her brown orbs met his again, and her hands reached out for his t-shirt, he knew he had her: hook, line, and sinker. Grin widening, he let her pull the shirt over his head, then lowered himself a little more, the fingers of one hand trailing lightly up her side until his palm came to rest behind her neck. _Yeah, I have her alright_ , he thought with an inward laugh. Skin on skin. Hearts beating in tandem. Light touches. Caresses. Growing intensity, passion. With a promise for more, so much more, and they both knew it. After kissing her tenderly again, he mumbled into her lips, "But, unlike you, my dear, I'm making sure my fish doesn't get away. Not now, not ever."

 **Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think.**

 **And, if there's something you want to see that's based on promos for s6, feel free to throw the idea(s) my way, and if it's something I think I can run with (and if I don't already have an idea for a particular episode, and it's a really fluffy idea), then I'll see what I can do. Ideally, I'd like to have a one-shot dedicated to each episode, but it might not work that way. As it is, I might write another cabin one-shot at some point since I have a basic idea for one, but we'll see.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one!**

 **Until next time,**

 **-E.D.H-**

 **Twitter - RB_ADI2DE**


End file.
